Love Who You Love
by darkgirl3
Summary: Redo to the episode Sacrifice with no interruptions as Caroline's telling Tyler about when she first turned. enjoy.


**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. I'm redoing the episode Sacrifice with no interruption. I was ticked off when Matt showed up at the door ugh. **

**Title: Love Who You Love**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline wasn't sure if she should let Tyler see the journal or not, but after he picked it back up there was no going back. They had watched the video of Mason turning into the werewolf. Tyler had about broke watching as his Uncle screamed for help. They couldn't help him since it was a video of past events. Caroline wished that she could have reached through the screen and just helped Mason. Tyler probably wanted to do the same thing as well.

The problem now was getting Tyler through this. Caroline felt guilty about what Katherine did after Damon killed Mason. Damon had picked the fight with him because of what happened with Elena. If he'd left well enough alone he'd still be alive. Tyler would have somebody to turn to, but she wasn't going to let him down. Mason would probably have helped him, no not probably she thought, he would have.

Mason was always the cool Uncle that only came around twice in their lives. Tyler always kept in touch with him though. She still remembered the year before Mason left for good that he took Tyler and her to the Lockwood's beach house. It had been a fun week, just the three of them. She wished that Damon had just let him live. Tyler needed Mason here not somewhere dead if he really had killed him. She still was wondering about that. She was sure of it after he never returned Tyler's calls. There could always be that chance though she thought.

Tyler sat down taking a drink from the glass of whiskey. Caroline didn't say where she was getting it, but he didn't ask. He wanted to know why she was helping him. They weren't best friend close like he used to be with Matt. Even Matt seemed to be drifting away; all of his friends were doing other things lately. Caroline was here though, the one person he never expected to care about anything but herself.

"Why are you helping me?" Tyler asked looking up at her. It wasn't that he didn't want her help. He wanted her here; he had no one to help him. He knew that any other person would have called him on the way he'd acted. He had broken down watching Mason on the screen. He couldn't go through that hell, just listening to Mason's screams for help had him in tears. Caroline was asking him what he meant by the question. "We've never been friends before," he added.

"It's not true. I've known you my entire life, Tyler," she said before telling him that he was always there for her. He sometimes thought she was neurotic, but he was always picking her up when she was down. "You were my best friend in ninth grade when Bonnie and I weren't talking," she said telling him about the other memories she had of him.

He stopped her from driving home the summer before when she'd drunk way too much. Even when he'd been dating Vicki, he'd looked out for her. She still had wanted to be his girl then, ever since he'd kissed her on a dare. She had a crush on him since eighth grade and it never died out. She left that part out though not wanting to bring it up at the moment.

Tyler couldn't believe she still remembered all those things. He was wrong, they were close friends. They hadn't hung out in while, but since the Masquerade ball they had gotten back to that. He had spent every day and some nights with her. He was in her house on the couch at the moment. Ever since she'd hugged him a month ago he'd wanted to feel her arms around him more. It was happening too; sometimes she just hugged him for no reason at all.

"I'm helping you with this because you need somebody to be there for you," Caroline said before she moved so she was kneeling in front of him. She knew she had to tell him the truth, but she was scared. The truth would come out and then he'd be hurt. She just didn't want him to be alone, even if it meant protecting him by lying.

Tyler looked down at her when she took his hands. She was running her thumbs over the back of his hand. It was the thing she did when they were watching a movie. It was something they'd started doing lately. She'd call and he'd come over or she would stop by with movies and popcorn or food. It really did help when she did that. He was scared, but when she did that or just hugged him he felt okay again.

"I was alone when I turned. I had no control over my body or my urges and… I killed somebody. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you to be alone." Caroline said looking into his eyes. He was giving her a surprised looked. He never would have guessed she had killed anybody. She looked sad when she said that too. Caroline added that she hated what she was, but she was learning to control it.

"I don't hate it," Tyler said, he couldn't hate it because she had become the girl he'd fallen for in eighth grade but never told her. Kissing her had been a memory he had kept always. No other person had compared to the kiss she'd given him. They were only fourteen, but he had wanted to kiss her again, dating her would have been nice. Things changed though, but she was here right now.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline looked confused at his declaration, she tried to tell him that she was technically a monster. Tyler shook his head refusing to believe she could be a monster. He was the one that had to turn into a werewolf. What Mason had told him almost a month ago had come back to him. If he was chained up that he'd kill anything in his path.

"I'm the monster, I'm the one has to be chained up," he said in a low voice.

Caroline stood up pulling him to his feet, "Tyler, you are not a monster, you did not ask for this," she didn't mean to let it all spill out, but sometimes she really couldn't stop talking. She told him about the other vampires, that Damon and Stefan where. She was rambling on and on about how Katherine was a bitch and it was her fault they were what they are. It was Katherine's fault that Mason was gone.

Tyler was listening to her and he felt pissed off. Katherine had gotten Mason killed was the last thing he made out. Caroline was the one crying this time. He wanted to go find the vampire bitch that killed his Uncle or got him killed. Instead he put his arms around Caroline telling her it was okay. How it was okay he wasn't sure because Mason was gone.

"It's not your fault," he said holding her running his hand over her back. He still had Caroline and even if he was hurt she lied, she was the only person he had. He was the only person she really had right now. There was no going back to high school crushes or dating normal people. They were both cursed and the only thing he could think about was she was willing to help him.

She pulled out of the hug not wanting to leave the warmth of his arms. Caroline felt his hand resting on her back where her shirt had rode up. It was so warm and comforting; she knew she could never go back to the past. She had thought maybe she could fix things once upon a time with Matt. Now she knew that it would never work, she was falling for Tyler.

He wiped the tears off her cheek before he leaned in kissing her. Caroline whimpered feeling his lips against hers. She knew she should pull away tell him no they couldn't go there. All she could think about though was she had what she wanted. Tyler cupped her face running his thumb over her cheek as he kissed her.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his waist letting her hands go up under his shirt and jacket. They took away some of the hot heat that he had since he'd triggered the curse. He hadn't taken his jacket off since he'd gotten there, but she pushed it off as it fell back onto the couch. Her hands moved up his back pushing his shirt up.

He took hold of her hands stopping them before they could go any farther. Before she could ask him why he'd stopped her back was against the wall near the fire place. He'd moved them like had weeks ago. Caroline moaned as he kissed her neck never letting his teeth near thankfully. She still hadn't told him about being bitten could kill her. She wasn't going to stop and tell him that now though. Her body felt like it was on fire from his heat. The thought of that being inside of her made her even wetter.

Tyler moved back so he could get the rest of her clothes off needing to have access to her. Caroline was helping him with her clothes before she went for his. Once his shirt was gone she started kissing him again as she worked on his jeans. Tyler kicked his shoes off before he kicked his jeans away along with his boxers off after they fell. He picked her up moving back against the wall kissing her everywhere he could reach.

Caroline's hands moved over his back as his right hand unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor. Caroline let out a cry as his hand cupped her right breast. He was so warm as he moved his thumb over her nipple. He proceeded to take it between his fingers pinching it just right. Her head went back hitting against the wall exposing her throat. He sucked at where her pulse would be if she had one giving her left breast the same treatment.

She was going crazy in his arms his hands move and his lips too. "Tyler, please," she begged needing to feel him. She wanted him inside of her and right then. Caroline whimpered her legs tightening around his waist as his hand down into her panties. She was glad her mom wasn't home to hear the sounds she was making right now.

Tyler moved two of his fingers over her clit making his fingers go faster with his enhanced speed. Caroline yelled his name out as her body quivered in his arms. He defiantly worked out a lot she thought as she went over cumming. She had never cum so fast before, but she had this time. She kissed Tyler before he went to the floor with her.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline whimpered as he pulled his fingers free of her wetness. He pulled her panties off before lifting her legs up so they were over his shoulders. Caroline watched as he kissed her stomach before moving lower. She bucked as his mouth's hot heat attacked to her clit. She cried out trying to move again as he held her hips not letting her move.

She felt his tongue over her clit as his teeth moved over her clit never biting down though. Her head went back onto the floor as she gasped for air she didn't need. Caroline grabbed a hold of his hair holding him to her as his tongue slipped inside of her. He was inflicting so much pleasure in her that she'd never felt.

Damon had never made her feel this good, he'd made it okay sometimes others he just tried to hurt her. No other ex of hers had made her feel so warm inside and out. She wasn't supposed to feel warmth again, but she was. Tyler bent her legs so they were against her chest. Caroline held the back of her knees as he continued sucking on her clit.

She was moving against his tongue before going over loosing the grip on her legs. She let her legs fall as he moved up to her. He didn't wait for her to come back down, he thrusted inside of her burying himself until he couldn't go any farther. Caroline clamped down around him cumming all over again when he hit against the neck of her womb.

She couldn't move for few seconds trying to catch her breath she didn't need. She wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. Tyler kissed her back moving out before thrusting back in. He hadn't expected to be doing this with Caroline and not right here. If her mom came home she'd get a view, but he let that go from his mind. He moaned feeling her hands going up and down his back touching as much skin as they could.

Caroline whimpered as he picked up the pace, she had seen how fast he could move earlier that day. They had run through the woods at their full speed. She met him every time he thrust inside of her now. She wondered if he could move that fast inside of her, "Faster," she called out to him digging her nails into his back making him let out a strangled moan.

Tyler wanted to bite her so badly, but he couldn't because he remembered what Mason told him. If he bit a vampire they would die. He thrust faster inside of her before he felt her cumming. Caroline let his name fall from her lips. He said her name back before biting down on his arm hard, while empting his self into her.

Caroline closed her eyes feeling her teeth against her lip, but she refused to bite his neck. Her body was telling her to do it, but she turned her head biting her own arm. Her entire body felt like it was on fire from pleasure. Tyler was trying to get his breathing under control because he had been moving so fast his lungs hadn't caught up. Caroline rolled them so she was on top snuggling up with him using his shirt to cover them up.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Tyler woke up feeling like he was in air condition before he'd turned into the wolf. He smiled seeing that it was Caroline. She was watching him sleep before he opened his eyes. "Hi," she said running her hand over his sides before she kissed him.

Tyler kissed her back moving his hand to her side, "Hi back at you," he said.

She didn't want to think about what this meant for them, they had sex on the floor beside the fire place. She was just scared to ask him what all of this meant. "You bit your arm, why?" she asked because she had thought he was going for her neck. However, he hadn't and she wanted to know why.

"Before Mason went missing, he told me about what I would do if I bit you," Tyler said, he couldn't kill her, she was helping him.

Caroline seemed surprised even though she'd told Tyler about the other vampires she hadn't expected him to know that. She looked a little worried at him before he kissed her. "Tyler, I don't know if Mason's alive,"

She wasn't the only one thinking about that, Tyler couldn't get it out of his mind. He knew this was looking bad for his Uncle. The odds of him being found alive were getting slimmer every day. "I know Caroline, but I don't want it to be true," he said trying not to let it show in his eyes. It was failing him though. Caroline wrapped her arms around him promising to do whatever he needed her to do. "Just tell me he's okay, Care, that I'll see him again," he said burying his face against her neck.

She ran her hand over his back kissing the top of his head. She wanted to promise him that, but she didn't know how to. She let her own tears out wishing she had the answers he needed. She only had that small fight with Mason because he'd taken Elena hostage so to speak. She had always thought Mason was a great guy. He might not have come around much, but the times he did was when Tyler smiled the most.

"I just want people to stop leaving or dying," he said, but he would never wish his dad back. He'd rather have Mason here than his dad any day of the week. Caroline wished she knew why, but she didn't. All she knew was that she loved Tyler and she wanted to do anything for him. She would be the person with him during the full moon; she would pick the pieces up afterwards. She couldn't be Mason, but she'd do her best to make Tyler feel better.

Tyler tried not to break, but all he wanted was things to go his way for once. He wanted to tell Caroline that he loved her, he wanted to be a normal teenager again, and he wanted Mason to call him back just to know he was alive. The only thing he did know was that he loved Caroline because she was here even though he could possibly kill her.

Until they could tell each other that they loved the other they would just keep it to themselves and love who they loved, each other. They laid there on the floor before drifting off to sleep.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Mason wanted so badly to help Tyler, but he couldn't because of Damon he was dead. He watched his nephew and Caroline from the other side in the ghost realm. "I'm sorry, Tyler I failed you," he said doomed to watch every thing play out not being able to do anything. He just wanted one chance to redo all of it.

Katherine was evil and used him he got to see that the first day here. "Take care of him, Caroline," the girl clearly loved Tyler and would risk her own life for him. He wouldn't be able to let go until he helped Tyler, but he never would get that chance. He disappeared for a while knowing he'd be back before long.

**THE END**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed I thought would add that since in season three episode ghost world Mason said he was stuck watching the ones left behind's mistakes. **


End file.
